Motherly Love
by Kellybug
Summary: Rated just to be safe. What are these feelings Botan is having ?


MOTHERLY LOVE:  
  
A Yu Yu Hakusho fan-fiction.  
  
by- Kelly Paul Graham.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
DISCLAIMER: Yu Yu Hakusho is not mine. Never has been. Never will be.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Nobody ever quite figured out Botan. Heck.. Botan couldn't even figure out Botan! Not this time. It was as if the ferry-girl - turned - spirit-detective were staring at a reflection of herself   
  
in a distorted mirror: Whenever there *was* a reflection, the image was blurred!!  
  
And, Botan hated that!!  
  
It wasn't as if she didn't know about her mission in the afterlife! She was a ferry-girl.. she transported the spirits of the recently-deceased across the waters to their reward, whatever it may be! And, her gentle, uplifting personality made her good at it! The spirits would lose their   
  
fear of the afterlife with her more quickly then with anyone else!  
  
Then, she ferried-over one Uremeshi Yusuke. And, Koenma *decided* the hothead would make a good  
  
spirit-detective!   
  
So, then, Botan was given the job of being Yusuke's "Probation Officer"!  
  
That was alright. Botan could figure out Yusuke.. and Kazuma Kuwabara. And, she'd figured out enough of the kitsune Kurama and the fire-demon Hiei to stay one step ahead of them.. most of the time!  
  
And, then, there was Yukimura Keiko.  
  
It wasn't that Keiko and Botan were not friends, although it started out looking like it might have been that way! In fact, once Botan had a chance to meet Keiko, the ferry-girl had tried every way she knew to become friends with the young woman! The problem was Keiko.. or, rather,  
  
Keiko's fear of loosing Yusuke. Somehow, Keiko thought that Yusuke's wild, renegade nature had   
  
foresaken Keiko- whom he had known since Kindergarten- for another girl. This could not have   
  
been further from the truth! But.. try telling a young girl that!  
  
Then came the Mekai attacks!  
  
"I would have loved a dish of muruku-teriyaki after I found out how Shuzaku's pet seer had worked to place Keiko-chan's life in danger!" Botan spat out.  
  
"What has your brain in a knot, Botan?" A voice from the shadows broke through Botan's concentration.  
  
"Go away, Hiei." The ferry-girl brooded. "I'm not really in the mood for company."  
  
"Not you hyper-self, today, ferry-girl?" The fire-demon glanced past Botan.  
  
"I said, 'Go away, Hiei'."  
  
"Thinking about someone?" Hiei quipped. "I do not think Yukimura-chan swings that way! Plus,  
  
Umemeshi-san might not approve! She is, after all, his woman."  
  
Suddenly, the edge of an oar arched perfectly toward Hiei's face, causing the fire-demon to duck!  
  
"I should KILL you for that remark.. again!", Botan swore. "Demo, you STILL would not LEARN anything from that, Hiei! I could NEVER think of Keiko-chan like that!"  
  
"Then, tell us, Botan." Kurama softly spoke as he walked up quietly. "How do you see Keiko-cham?"  
  
"I.. do not know!" Botan spoke shakily. "I.. guess I've always felt.. drawn to her.. ever since we met. Then.. when Shuzaku started playing his little game with Yusuke and Keiko. Koenma sent   
  
me to protect Keiko! At first, I protected Keiko for Yusuke.. demo.. then, I started protecting her for myself.. as if Keiko was an aching need in me! Later, that need- to protect her- just *grew* of it's *own* accord after Yusuke left to claim his Mekai-heritage! And.. I've been   
  
trying to figure out why ever since!"  
  
"You still don't know why, Ferry-girl?" Hiei asked, sitting down on the roof with Botan.  
  
"Iie." Botan weakly replied.  
  
"When did this feeling first start?" Kurama asked, as he sat beside Botan across from Hiei.  
  
"Ever since me and Sayaka investigated Yusuke's background for his possible-ressurection, I guess, I have felt close to Keiko-chan.. some some reason!" Botan confessed to the Kitsune.   
  
"A reason I *still* do not know!"   
  
"Have you ever tried to ask Koenma what the reasons for your feeling might be?" Kurama asked Botan.  
  
"You REALLY expect the high-and-mighty GAKI to give Botan her answer?" Hiei snorted.  
  
"I asked." Botan stared dejectedly at her kicking feet. "He said he didn't know."  
  
"And you believed him?!" Hiei harrumphed.  
  
"Hiei!!" Kurama chistised his partner.  
  
"Iie." Botan moped.  
  
As the three spirits discussed Botan's problem, Hiei suddenly spotted Kazuma Kuwabara.   
  
"Hmm.. interesting! I've always thought Kuwabara-baka was troubled, but he has never acted this strangely before! Something might *actually* be wrong. I will be back to your problem, shortly,  
  
Ferry-Girl!"  
  
Botan was suddenly brought out of her moodiness:  
  
"Nani-yo, Hiei?"  
  
"Look at Kazuma." The fire-demon motioned to the young-tough. "He seems lost between nervous- observation and catatonics! Even moreso than usual! I'm am going to see what's wrong."  
  
"We best follow him, Botan." Kurama said as he followed Hiei down. "They most-probably will not get in a fight. But, one never knows!"  
  
"Hey! Kazuma-suigyuu!" Hiei called out. "Why the..?" The fire-demon's voice suddenly stilled as  
  
a look of bewilderment came to his eyes.   
  
"You feel it, too, do you not?" Kuwabara softly asked.   
  
Hiei slowly nodded. "It is like the earth itself is waiting for something. Kurama! Botan! What can you sense?"  
  
The Kitsune started to nervously sniff the air as Botan scanned the skies.  
  
"There is a strange electro-magnetic aura to this place..", Kurama stated. "It makes me uneasy. Let us get to more-open ground.. away from these buildings."  
  
"Botan?" Hiei asked.  
  
"I agree with Kurama!" The Ferry-girl stated. "I am not the only one here. I am starting to see others!"  
  
"Hai. They are circling.." Kuwabara spoke. "Like hagetaka."  
  
Just then, Kurama jumped. "It is an earthquake!"  
  
As in answer to the Kitsune's warning, the High School started to break as the earth beneath it rumbled in agony!!  
  
"Earthquake??" Kuwabara shifted to keep his balance as the ground under him threatened to turn to liquid. "Kami.. URUMESHI!! KEIKO-CHAN!!" Stumbling like a drunkard, Kuwabara started running back towards the school. "URUMESHI!!!!"  
  
The quartet stated to run back to the main building, suddenly joined by Uremeshi Yusuke!   
  
"Uremeshi!" Kuwabara yelled. "You're ALRIGHT! Demo.. WHERE are the GIRLS?!"  
  
"Yukina and Shazaku-aneue are alright, Kuwabara!" Yusuka reassured his big friend. "We were in the open air when the quake hit! They are shaken, but safe. As for Keiko.."  
  
At that moment, the main-building housing the administration started to crumble.. and collapse!  
  
The group stared, wide-eyed and scared, for a second. Then Yusuke screamed!  
  
"KEIKO-CHAN!! KEIKO!!!!"  
  
"I.. *feel* her.. Yusuke!" Botan whispered, almost in a hiss. "She is.. confused.. and scared!  
  
VERY scared! Hold on, Keiko-chan! I am coming..."   
  
With that, Botan set off on her oar, leaving most of the Spirit-Detectives confused, amd Yusuke  
  
FRIGHTENED! Then, as one, the rest of Team Uremeshi ran to the remains of the main building!  
  
"SHIMATTE!!" Yusuke screamed! "The entrance is blocked! And, it's a fast-bet that most of the HALLS are in the same SHAPE!!"  
  
"Do not worry, Yusuke!" Kurama reassured his friend. "Once we get into the building.. I will be able to sniff Keiko and Botan out!"  
  
"That's great, Kurama..", Yusuke gritted his teeth, "but, how are we gonna get in?!?!"  
  
"Do not worry, Yusuke!", Hiei said softly, "we WILL get in!"  
  
As soon as Hiei had finished speaking, he and Yukina attacked the doorway! Soon, fire and ice  
  
wereworking together to excavate a tunnel through the rubble! As Hiei's sword and flame cut through the stome and concrete in the doorway and hallway and vitrified the sides and top, Yukina's ice would work to freeze and pulverize the larger blocks in the center, making them easier for the rest of the team to remove!  
  
Soon, the team was in a fairly-open part of the building, although stone, mortar, and timber  
  
still dropped to the floor in some places!  
  
"Guys?" Kuwabara said in a quiet, un-characteristic tone, "I.. I am feeling death around here!   
  
I see the spirits.. hear their crying..!"   
  
Softly, Yukina and Shuzuka held Kuwabara's trembling hands, lending the big man their strength.  
  
For all of the his imposing hieght and strength, Kuwabara was *greatly* affected by the dead.   
  
It was both a curse.. and a blessing.  
  
"The smell of blood is great, here," Kurama spoke softly. "I am afraid the Ferry-Girls will be very busy!"  
  
"Are.. are you saying..?" Yusuke stammered.  
  
"Quiet, Yusuke!" Kurama chuckled. "I did not mean to startle you! I was just making an observation. As for Keiko and Botan.. I need quiet." After the team quieted, the Kitsune started  
  
tilted his head, his ears straining to pick up an odd sound.   
  
Then he heard it. The sound was faint, even to his hearing, but he heard it. Crying.  
  
Then, he moves to the basement-stairwell.  
  
"Ahh.. I am smelling Keiko's scent!." Kurama called out to his team-mates, "Yusuke!! Kuwabara! Hiei!! Yukina! Shuzuka!! Come! Keiko's scent leads this way!"  
  
As the Detective made it to the basement-level, Kurama against snifted the air. "I do not like it! It smell Keiko-chan.. her scent is stronger here.. bur I smell somethin else as well! It's gas, I think, so we best find the girls and get out of here."  
  
In a short few seconds, the Kitsune was able to pinpoint the room Keiko was. As the reached the   
  
door, the Spirit Detectives heard feint crying coming from the other side.  
  
"BOTAN!!" Yusuke screamed out. "Are you in there?"  
  
"Hai." The ferry-girl replied through her tears. "Yusuke? Is that you?"  
  
"Hai!" The Spirit-Detective answered. "Is Keiko in there with you?"  
  
"Hai." Botan sniffed a reply. "Hurry, minna.."  
  
"We need to break the door down," Kuwabara observed, "but we gotta be careful *COUGH!* The gas  
  
is *COUGH!* detting stronger!!"  
  
"Gotta be careful how we take down the door," Yusuke muttered, "can't have the entire door falling on Botan and Keiko."  
  
"BOTAN!!" Yusuke shouted. "SHIELD KEIKO!!" He then powered up.  
  
"SHOTGUN!!!!"  
  
Spirit-energy hit the wooden door, sending splinters all across the room!  
  
After the door was dealt with, Yusuke rushed into the room! As the dust from the explosion settled, and Yusuke's eyes adjusted to the dim light shining through a small window, he saw   
  
Botan - crying, anf hold a limp, quiet Keiko.  
  
"Botan?" Yusuke asked, the icy edge of fear in his voice, "Is Keiko..? Is.. she..? Oh, Kami.."  
  
"Iyaa, Yusuke!" Botan spoke softly, rocking Keiko and softly caressing her hair. "She is   
  
*sniff!* alive! She is just scared.. just like last time... It will be alright, Keiko-chan! We will be out of here, soon.. hai..."  
  
"Then why are you crying, Botan?" Hiei asked.  
  
"I.. cry..", Botan sniffed, "because I remembered!"  
  
Hiei and Kurama tensed up.  
  
"Remembered what, Botan?" Yusuke asked. "WHY ARE YOU CRYING? AND *WHY* IS KEIKO SCARED??"  
  
"Can that be *cough cough* answered later?" Kuwabara asked. "The gas is getting thicker   
  
*COUGH!*"  
  
"I hate to bring this up..", Kurama said, "but I keep hearing cracking sounds."  
  
"Great!" Hiei scowled. "If we pick door number-one, we get teriyakied, and if we pick door   
  
number-two, we're buried alive!"  
  
"Then I say we go for door number-three!" Yusuke grinned. "That window at ground-level looks  
  
about right. Botan? Keep a good hold on Keiko! Minna? Stay close to me back.. and get ready   
  
to run like Hell!"  
  
"We are going to fit through THAT window??" Shuzuka asked. "Maybe.. but, how are we gonna   
  
climb to it?"  
  
"Won't have to..", Yusuke replied. "Just run." Then, the Detective's body began to glow with  
  
spirit-energy!  
  
"SPIRIT WAVE!!"  
  
As Yusuke's fist came in contact with the wall, the spirit-energy - focused through the fist -  
  
expanded against the wall, blowing a hole through it and the ground in back of it! This allowed the rescue-party to exit.. 10 seconds before the already-weakened building collapsed on it's foudations where the party had been!!  
  
As the Uremeshi Team made a get-away from the building.. it exploded!  
  
"Brace yourselves!" Yukina cried out!  
  
"We made it..", Kuwabara said darkly, looking back. "An', someboby doesn't sound too happy   
  
about it."  
  
Hearing his friend, Yusuka looked at the burning-remains with a face of stone.. and clinched   
  
and un-clinced his fists!   
  
He heard the same thing Kuwabara did: The assembled ferry-girls seemed to be chanting two   
  
names.. "Keiko! Botan!"  
  
"It doesn't sound like your fellow ferry-girls are happy about the decision you made, Botan!"  
  
Hiei stared.  
  
"It isn't anything that hasn't happened before." Botan responded. "Come! Let us look for a   
  
place wher Keiko can rest! Then, I shall tell you what I remembered."  
  
After Keiko was taken the the Uremeshi house (suprisingly, one of the few buildings untouched  
  
by the quake) to rest, and the rest of the team was settled-down, Botan began her story:  
  
"It was.. 13 years ago," Botan choked out, "and another earthquake here! I was assigned to help bring back a whole family from here. The family was the Yukimura. The apartment building they lived in was almost completely destroyed. Everyone else in Keiko's immediate-family was killed. Some were lucky.. they died instantly! Others..", the ferry-girl looked out through haunted-  
  
eyes, "were forced by Karma to linger as they died! Death.. that way.. is horrible to witness! Exposure.. thirst.. suffication... Those days and nights left me with nightmares. Would you believe that? Me? The Grim Reaper? Scared of dying?  
  
"Soon-by the fourth day, there was only one spirit to wait for.. a young girl pinned between chucks of wall and ceiling! A frightened, helpless, weak little girl." Botan caressed Keiko's brow and face lovingly. "But not that weak! She was alone and scared, but her fear seemed to   
  
fuel a fight for life! She held on.. held out.. refusing to let go! She helf to life like a tiger! Keiko-tora. But.. she was still scared. Scared.. and crying! 'Kaasan? Tousan??' She was   
  
so scared! So, I crawled over to her. I let her hold on to my finger. And she quieted a little. And, I took her to me breasts. And.. I stayed with her as long as I could. I knew I'd goet in trouble for that. But. I COULDN'T LEAVE HER!! I.. couldn't.. leave..."  
  
By now, the tears coming from Botsn's eyes were being answered by any conscience-being in the  
  
Urimeshi house.  
  
"I stayed with my Keiko-tora for three more days! On the seventh day, rescue-workers finally  
  
found her. Even then, after she was rescued and given some food andf warm clothing and attention and.. she still cried.. she *screamed*! She didn't want to be alone.. all alone... I.. I couldn't leave! Not yet... But I have to! But, I'll be back! I'll be.. I'll be.... I *NEVER* SHOULD HAVE LEFT HER ALONE!!!!"  
  
"It's OK, Botan!" Keiko whispered as she gently squeezed Botan's hand. "I understand.. now."  
  
Yusuke understood, now, too! 'All the times Keiko seemed angry with me about disappearing, she was scared! Scared of being left alone again.'  
  
Yusuke, then, started to tremble.. then, to violently shake!  
  
"What *HAPPENED*, BOTAN?!?!" Urameshi screamed. "What could make you FORGET something like that??"  
  
"Not 'what', Yusuke!" Hiei stared. "'Who'!"  
  
All was a silent as a tomb for 30 seconds.  
  
"KOENMA!!!!" Yusuke screamed!  
  
The next few hours were spent with Yusuke's mother, Kurama, and Kuwabara trying to calm Yusuke down, and Keiko and Yukina trying to console Botan!  
  
"This isn't working!" Kurama sighed.   
  
"Did you really expect it to?" Hiei muttered.  
  
"Not really," the kitsune replied, "but a surprise would be nice every once ib a while."  
  
"It seems like Koemna is gonna succeed where every demon in every tournement we fought it has failed!" Kuwabara muttered. "My best friend is gonna go berserk and let his demon-side take over,  
  
and the darkness'll win just because Koenma-baka couldn't see past someone's assigned-mission!"  
  
"Welcome to the World of the Rekai, Kuwabara..", Hiei growled, "you have just found out what we  
  
in that realm have known for years!"  
  
"That Koenma doesn't have the brains the command an Ogre around!" Kurama whined. "Much less, to  
  
see what is best for a human! I have learned, from experience, what it is like for a human to be  
  
alone! Such feelings of hopelessness.. I wish to never feel again! And, not only has Keiko-chan felt them, but so has Botan! And, ferry-girl she may be now, but Botan was once human. You can see it in her eyes.. hear it in her voice! And, I can still smell it. Barely, but I can smell it."   
  
"I can't BELIEVE the nice gentleman we met at the Dark Tournament was the same BEING that allowed  
  
this to happen!" Shuzuka hissed.  
  
"Believ me, Shuzuka!" Hiei answered. "Large or small.. Koenma is still GAKI!"  
  
"Shuzuka and I have put Botan to bed," Yukina spoke quietly, "they are in Yusuke's bedroom."  
  
"That is probably the best place for them!" Mrs. Urumeshi replied. "My son and Pu will look after them, both! Yusike is alot like his father was. That way."   
  
Hiei grinned at that thought, remembering the stories of the old King of the Rekai.  
  
The next morning, Yusuke herded two sleepy women to breakfast.  
  
"Did anyone sleep well, Yusuke?" Yukina asked.  
  
"No." The detective answered the apparition. "Botan struggled and cried half the night. And, Keiko was too worried about Botan to really get any sleep! Even with my holding both of them, sleep turned into a luxurt no one was able to purchase!"  
  
"Why am I not sorprised?" Hiei muttered.   
  
"I have a strange feeling that Koenma has the only antidote for their sleeplessness." Kurama mused.  
  
"Like that'll happen." Kuwabara said dejectedly.  
  
"Oh..", Yusuka started to grin, "it'll happen."  
  
"It's too quiet in here." Botan said, despondantly.  
  
"Do not worry," Keiko wrapped her arms protectively around Botan. "We are here!"  
  
With Yusuke's's coaxing, and the others picking up the conversation, Keiko and Botan were   
  
able to eat a little breakfast.  
  
"Botan?" Yusuke asked after breakfast. "Are you up to taking us to Makai?"  
  
"'Makai'?" Keiko asked is a worried tone.  
  
"You will come with us, this time, Keiko!" Yusuke smiled and stroked Keiko's hair. "You are   
  
as entitled to hear Koenma-Gaki as Botan! As you were both hurt by him! Hai!"  
  
"I have to agree with my otouto, Yusuke!" Shuzuka said. "From what has been said, are you   
  
sure Koenma will give the girls an explanation?"  
  
"Oh," Uremeshi grinned, "Koenma-Baka will explain. Hai. No matter how many ogres we have to   
  
go through! He will explain." 


End file.
